


riften's retribution

by gghallain



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Gaping, BDSM, Double Penetration, Enemas, F/M, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Group Sex, Multi, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pillory, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghallain/pseuds/gghallain
Summary: Cassia, a cocky Imperial thief, arrives in Riften. When she gets caught with her finger in the pie, the fed up town shows her how thieves get treated now that the Ratway's been wiped clean.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Other(s)
Kudos: 50





	1. missteps

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic that is solely about the public punishment and torture of a female character in sexual situations. I will be adding a note on each chapter for the specific contents for kink or trigger purpose.
> 
> I do not condone real life sexual violence, this is simply a fantasy fulfillment that's been bouncing around in my head for a long time. If you are not interested, please move on!
> 
> Note: 7/18 Added chapter in-between old 2 and 3. New chapter coming shortly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: oral sex.

Cassia, admittedly, had gotten a little too confident in her luck.

It was easy when there wasn’t anyone she knew to compare with, so when the worst thing that had ever happened to her as a result of someone finding her hand in their pocket was getting thrown out of an inn on her ear, she just kept going. She had learned young as she grew into her looks that there was a lot a pretty Imperial could get if she asked nicely, and if asking nicely included a quick shag in an alley, she was more than happy to oblige. Getting sticky had gotten her out of many sticky situations. Hands in pockets turned into pilfered coin-pouches, a swiped potion when pointing out an ingredient on a high shelf, even a soul gem as big as her fist when she asked breathily for help with understanding an enchanting table, trading a bit of her dignity for enough coin to eat for a month. It had grown almost to an addiction, the sight of a glittering trinket made her stomach flutter and heat light at the base of her spine. Did she get her rocks off on it sometimes? Maybe. But it wasn’t like there was any guild around to ask for mentoring anymore, Riften had finally gotten fed up with the constant thieving and run all of the local underbelly out of the Ratway. She had long gotten tired of her home city, Windhelm, always cold and miserable, most of the ‘nobles’ too busy grieving to buy anything worth stealing, so when she arrived in the city, pockets full of lockpicks and a spring in her step, she was none the wiser to just how fed up the townsfolk had gotten with thieves.

It took one look at the bustling market and enticing side shops to make her tongue swell with greed. She itched nervously at her armored collar as she stared at the gleaming display the Argonian had laid out, the baubles of a friendly Dunmer, and the well-made gauntlets of a sour Nord. The mid-morning sun made a faint trickle of sweat curve down her back. Even as her fingers just ached to grab something, she wasn’t that stupid. The whole town had to be out in that square, with guards idly strolling through, eyes everywhere. There was one empty spot, like where a stall had been, and a makeshift pillory sat, and it made her skin prickle uneasily. The meadery she passed was enticing, but drink was for celebrating, not for before a job. She nodded and smiled coyly at the hulking armorer after hearing about what rare finds he had in stock, and turned her attention to a smaller store with a drab and abstract sign. Cassia wiped her hands on her pants, grimacing at how her tacky palms picked up dust from the road that had stuck to her leathers.

The door was warm under her palm as she pushed it open, but rough-hewn, and the twinge of a near splinter made her wince. The shopkeep, a bored-looking man with twitching eyes, greeted her as she entered, and she flashed her best smile. His gaze was heavy on her exposed bosom, pushed up with two spare rags, and her rouged lips. The coin purse on his counter immediately caught her eye, as well as the glint of something jeweled and probably expensive in a pouch at his hip. There was a cheery fire burning in the corner, filling the room with a heady warmth. She practically had to drag her gaze away from heavy rings on his fingers, letting a hand rest on the counter, and one fussing with a lock of hair.

“What can I help a lass like you with?”

“I’m passing through town, and I’m trying to find a good gift for my ma back at home.” She bit her lower lip, going on about how high the prices of the Argonian in the square were, as he nodded in sympathy. Whether he was actually listening was none of her concern.

“Hmm, well,” he turned his back for a moment, looking at the shelf behind him. Quick as a flash, with hands steady as stone, Cassia gingerly lifted the coin purse from the counter, stuffing it in her shirt, and replacing it with another purse from her belt. Filled with rock and flotsam, of course.

“I don’t bring these out for most people, but I can tell you have a discerning eye!” He returned, a small box in his grip, and set it down between where she was demurely resting her elbows, flicking the top open. Two neat rows of rings, and a lovely pendant, giving off a soft gleam of magicka, lay nestled before her. If the market hadn’t gotten her wet, this did. She did her best to make a show of how lovely the rings were, and to hide the hunger in her gaze. Just the gems and melted down silver off of one would keep her going for weeks.

“Serah, I don’t think I have enough for these.” She let her hand drift to her breast, her brows to furrow, let a pleading note sneak into her voice. “Is-is there anything I can do to pay you for one?” The want on his face was obvious, and she wasn’t sure if he had just known the second she stepped inside that this was what she was going to do, but he was certainly amenable to it.

“Aye, come over here. Maybe you could put that pretty mouth to good use?” He smirked, and moved away from the counter, to sit in a chair next to the fire, beckoning to her. Internally she grimaced, she hated inevitably having to wipe rouge off of some strangers cock, but she wanted those rings, and so she knelt before him. She could see, even through his rough linen pants, the hard length of him, and so she swallowed, steadying herself. He grabbed her hand, and placed it on the ties of pants, palming himself with her. “Don’t be coy, get to work.” She nodded, and unlaced him, letting his cock spring free. It wasn’t particularly long or wide, with a shock of pubic hair at its base that far out-grew the hair on his head, but she began stroking, licking her lips to try and get some more saliva flowing. Even though it wasn’t the cock she would like to be sucking, she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the way things were going. She was just getting her mouth on him, inhaling the musk of his flesh in her nose, when everything started to go wrong.

“Bersi, did you ever hear back from Wilhelm about that shipment of-” the door opened, with an impatient female voice barking in, and she froze, her hammering heart now accompanying the cock in her mouth, as sour fear seeped into her stomach. The shopkeep, Bersi, it seemed, lept up, and she felt her teeth scrape on him as she closed her mouth in shock. Bersi yelped, slapping a hand to his groin, not bleeding, but quickly growing soft as his face flushed a magnificent red. The woman was staring, and shouting in horror at the scene, face contorted in anger, but looking unsure as to who to be more enraged with. Cassia did what she did best. She stood, grabbed the box from the counter, shoved the woman aside, and ran. Adrenaline made her whole body cold and the blood in her ears almost deafened her, but even she didn’t miss how the door behind her never even closed, before Bersi bellowed out behind her, “ _Stop! Thief!_ ”

And just like that, it was like the whole town shifted.


	2. caught, little rabbit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters contains: Mild violence, humiliation, public sex, and spitroasting.

Cassia had barely taken three steps before she could feel eyes on her. Keeping her box of stolen rarities clutched tight to her chest she looked behind her, back towards the shop and the armory further back. Three guards were making their way towards her, the blacksmith had picked up a mighty hammer, even the slim mer chopping wood had turned to look. Cries of ‘there’s a thief’ seemed to come out of every wall and doorway. Bersi was hot on her tail, his large hand barely missing the edge of her elbow before she wrenched away, tucking in tight along the wall of the inn. The sun warmed her adrenaline-cold skin as she passed under the overhang, the bridge to the gate out of town almost under her feet. Until a large hand clamped down and wrenched at her shoulder, spinning her off balance. She stumbled and nearly fell, almost rolling out of the way of another blow. A large woman loomed over her, obviously having come to help deal with the thief situation. She was heavily muscled, eyes flashing, and Cassia realized that getting out of the city through the front door was no longer an option.

Turning on her heel she ran the other way, sweat leaking from her pores, heart tight in her chest. She had never had a job go this badly before. The group at her back sounded almost like baying cries of a pack of wolves behind her. She turned for a moment, she swore that she could feel the woman’s breath right on her neck, and then collided with something hard and unyielding. Two arms wrapped around her, one at her shoulder, the other quickly wrenching an arm behind her back. She started, yelped, the box dropping to the ground, struggling in the grip of the man that had grabbed her, staring at the woman and guards who had stopped their quick approach to watch her struggle. In a moment of panic she wriggled, biting at the forearm jutting under her chin, booted foot scraping against the man’s shin. His grip faltered just a moment, and she yanked herself free, almost bouncing off of the railing to the waterway below.

The box was forgotten, her mouth dry as she ran, pulse racing. The market lay in front of her, and past that, another gate. She darted forward, her legs screaming, hoping that she could just make it to the other side of the square, and fell forward at the quick swipe of a leg from one of the nearby beggars. She hit the ground hard, wrapping an arm around her head even as she tried to regain her footing. Before she could scramble to her feet, there was a sudden movement in her peripheral vision, and pain bloomed through her skull, sending her crashing back to the ground. The dunmer she had been chatting with not five minutes prior was standing above her, clutching a bucket in his knobby fingers. A jeering cheer came up from the other stalls, as merchants and shoppers alike hooted their approval. She stared up at him for a moment, tears of pain and anger in her eyes, but there was no sympathy in his. Then, they were upon her. It seemed like every pair of hands in Riften was holding her down, cheek pushed into the muck between paving stones, fingers scrambling for purchase even though she knew it was fruitless. The vegetable merchant, holding her left leg, the argonian jeweler, her right arm, another at her head, another on each leg, it felt like the whole town was crushing her down into the earth.

“Stop, please! This is all a misunderstanding!” Her voice trembled in fear she was desperately trying to hide, and a laugh rang out. Bersi was looking down at her, flanked by two guards.

“Misunderstanding, eh? She came bursting into my shop, tried to extort me, and stole a box of my most valuable merchandise.” He spat down at her, face contorted in smug anger.

“It’s been a while since we had a runner.” One of the guards leaned against the well idly, her eyes cool. “What do you think, Bersi? Drown this one? Send her along to the Stormcloaks? Lock her up and lose the key?” The other guards laughed, and tears of humiliation streamed down her cheeks.

“Please, please don’t kill me.” It was shameful to say, but there was nothing Cassia feared more than getting locked up and forgotten, and she sobbed at the thought.

“You hear that? Little thief thinks we care about what she wants.” Another guard approached, giving her a swift kick to the ribs. She couldn’t even curl in pain, but a whine escaped her throat, and he did it again, seemingly relishing in the tears that squeezed out of her eyes in response. She screamed, and someone tutted, a wad of sour-tasting cloth shoved into her mouth to shut her up.

“She tried to make a move on me, thought her pretty face could get herself something nice.” Bersi sneered down.

“That so?” The sour-faced Nord, who had been idly watching from her armor stall spoke up, looking thoughtful, idly playing with strips of leather. “Maybe if she thinks she can get out of paying up like the rest of us do, we should let her pay her way out of this that same way.” Her eyebrow was raised salaciously, but there was cruelty in her eyes, and Cassia shuddered under her gaze. The crowd roared in laughter, someone smacking her bottom as she shut her eyes. She thought she was going to be sick.

“Well,” the female guard smiled, straightening from her lazy slouch. “Normally it’s protocol to take prisoners straight to the Keep. But in this case, I think it’s alright to wait a few hours to get her officially written up.” She idly gestured to the other guards. “We’ll be back after noon. Keep her mostly intact, will you?” Some of the guards almost hesitated but followed her, and Cassia heard a muttered, _‘Don’t worry, you’ll all get your fun later'_ , before she was left in the hands of the townsfolk.

Bersi squatted down in front of her, eyes dancing.

“I knew you were trouble from the second you came in my shop. We don’t like trouble, here.” He turned to the sour-faced woman. “Remind me to buy you a drink after this, Grelka.” She laughed, approaching, a knife, rope, and leather strips at the ready. Cassia squirmed, moaning in fear around her improvised gag, eyes watering.

“Relax.” Grelka rolled her eyes as she squatted. “I’m not going to gut you like a fish. That would be boring. I’m just relieving you of your gear so it can get turned in.” She raised her head, looking at the rest of the people in the square. “Unless there are any complaints, of course?” She was met with more jeers and wolf-whistles. She laughed, a low, rough sound, and began to cut away Cassia’s armor. She took her time, careful to knick out only the seams, peeling it off of her back like she was some sea creature getting prepared to be eaten. Cassia shivered as the cool morning air hit the thin shift she wore under her armor. She struck out as the hands holding her hands moved away as Grelka continued to unclothe her, but that only earned her a swift backhand. Finally, she was flipped on her back, let to stare at the sky as the last of her armor was stripped away. Someone carried it, and her various pouches, back to behind Grelka’s stall as she began to fiddle with the leather strips she had brought over. Her plain white shift barely reached her lower thigh, and the man holding her left leg had no shame as he groped up her thigh, squeezing the supple flesh there. Bersi knelt near her head, palming her breast through the shift, tweaking the nipple through the fabric. She groaned as they hardened at the touch, closing her eyes and wishing it would all go away.

“Hold your horses,” Grelka said. “Turn her over so I can get her secured all proper. Don’t want her to get any ideas.” Bersi gave her left nipple an eye-watering twist before acquiescing, content with watching as she flailed and struggled. The cold ground made her nipples somehow even harder, and she would have sobbed as the wetness began to seep into the front of her shift, turning it damp and translucent.

Cassia yelped in pain as her arms were yanked behind her, bound just at the small of her back. There was an audible rip as the cheap material of her shift ripped at her armpit at the sudden motion.

“Sharing the techniques you learned from Haelga, eh Grelka?” Someone called out, as Grelka finished binding her hands.

“Shut up, Balimund!” She then looped the rope through, tying it off and holding the end like a makeshift leash. She yanked on it, dragging Cassia against the ground a few inches until she staggered to her knees, crawling forward. “That’s better.” She looped the rope around one of the beams of her stall, tying it off. Cassia whimpered, crawling until her back hit the sturdy wood of the stall, letting her head hang as she sobbed.

“Aw, look at her. Suddenly remorseful, huh?” Bersi towered over her, a wicked look plain on his face. One of his meaty hands found its way into her hair, dragging her to her feet as she screeched in pain. “Asbjorn, hold her head, will you? You can have her mouth first.” She could hear the laugh of the armorer as he made his way over. Like she weighed less than a sack of flour the two men hauled her onto Grelka’s stall, her stomach pressed to the wood of the counter, Asbjorn’s groin in her face, her ass barely covered by her shift, fluttering in the breeze. Bersi roughly tugged her shift up, leaving her ass bare, her feet dangling off the ground. She squirmed, kicking out, and with a sigh Grelka produced two more strips of leather, binding her legs to the stall, unable to close. Her heart hammered in her chest, as she felt the eyes of the other merchants on her near-naked body. Bersi took the globes of her ass in both hands, squeezing and kneading the flesh there until it was pink. Unceremoniously he spit on his fingers, probing for her cunt, shoving his index finger in when he found her entrance.

Her toes curled at the sudden intrusion, she was tight, dry as a waterbed in winter, and scared. The friction made it feel like he was going to slowly tear her open. Asbjorn had freed himself, idly stroking at his shaft while he kept one hand fisted in her hair. He was large, thick and heavy, and her eyes watered at the thought of him in her mouth. She was glad, at least, that he wasn’t going to try to put it anywhere else. Bersi pressed another in, hot, and thick, and tears leaked out of her eyes as she sobbed into her gag. The stretch ached, the bumps of his callouses insatiably groping at her insides, making her shiver in discomfort. He pumped in and out of her, and as she stayed dry he grumbled, murmuring to someone about needing oil, and his fingers disappeared. Asbjorn took this opportunity to remove the gag from her mouth. His massive hand immediately replaced it before she could try and beg, and even though she couldn’t look up to see him, she could feel his stony gaze.

“If you bite me, I’ll rip your tongue out with pliers. Don’t try me. Do you understand?” She nodded shakily, too tired and frightened to protest. He removed his hand and she barely had time to suck in a breath of fresh air before he had thrust himself into her mouth, hot and musty. The tang of precome on her tongue made her drool. His first thrust made her eyes water before the waft of hot breath across her cunt made her freeze.

A new set of hands gripped her ass, and a tongue probed at her entrance, sweeping and thrusting into her. She squirmed as one of the hands reached to fondle at her clit, and groaned against the cock in her mouth. The warm tongue and gentle fingers made her stomach grow hot, and she felt her cheeks heat up. Even as she cried, she couldn’t deny that it felt good, and her shame grew hotter than ever. The tongue thrust in and out, hot and soft and responsive, and Cassia felt the saliva begin to mingle with her own reluctant wetness. The heat grew in her belly, and the tongue abruptly pulled out, two slim fingers pushing into her instead. This time, instead of the dry friction, they glided as if oiled in and out of her, pumping faster and faster as sparks of pleasure grew. The pads of the fingers found a sensitive spot inside of her, and she jerked, moaning even while tears streamed down her face. She had never been so thoroughly explored, not in any of her back alley trysts, and she found herself pushing back against them, chasing the sparking pleasure as they relentlessly pumped in and out. Two fingers turned into three, and as two fingers pinched and rubbed at her clit she came with a muffled groan, shaking and drooling onto the cock in her mouth.

Asbjorn murmured appreciatively at her moans, his own thrusts picking up, with each the head of his cock knocking against the back of her throat. He pulled her head forward, until her nose was buried in his dense pubic hair. She choked, gagging at each thrust, spit dripping down her chin. The fingers in her cunt kept going, hammering into her as the aftershocks of her orgasm still made her twitch. The sloppy sounds would have made her hang her head in shame if she could. With a buck and groan, Asbjorn’s cock pulsed in her mouth, and he came, buried to the hilt, hot spend spurting down her throat. She swallowed as fast as she could, but still struggled, sputtering around the length. He continued to thrust idly, but he was quickly growing soft, and pulled out, placing the cloth back in her mouth.

“Madesi, getting her warmed up for me?” Bersi had returned, and the fingers left her with a wet squelch.

“What can I say, she looked tasty.” Bersi laughed, and she heard him undo the laces of his pants, one hand palming her ass to look at her sopping cunt. His fingers eagerly pushed in, and her insides fluttered around him, pliant and wet from her climax. Gathering her slick on his fingers, he stroked himself, coating his cock in it, oil forgotten. Idly he rubbed against the length of her groin, the stimulation against her sensitive clit making her jerk and clench. Finally, he repositioned, grabbing both of her hips in his palms, and she felt the spongy head of him shove up against her entrance.

“Still tight, eh?” Painfully slowly, he pressed in. Her entrance, even wet and warmed from the thorough fingering, protested, stinging pain making fresh tears bloom in her eyes. With a groan, he fully breached her, hot length sliding in, parting her walls, unyielding as stone. Cassia couldn’t hold back her cry of pain, the pressure in her as he pushed steadily inward felt like he would split her open. She thought she would pass out before he ever fully slid in, but then his hips met her ass, and he bottomed out, inching in and out as she shuddered. Her head was spinning from the size of him. With a grunt he pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the head inside her, and slammed in again, hips slapping flat against hers as he set a punishing pace. Even as the stretch ached through her, her body betrayed her, each thrust sending a wave of satisfaction and pleasure up her spine. With one particularly rough thrust he hammered past a sensitive spot inside her and she bucked back into him, seeing stars. Letting go of her hips, he laid his weight atop her, a hand on her throat, pulling her up as he mouthed at her, making her shiver. His other hand squeezed and tweaked at her breast, and with a moan and shudder she came again, clenching down around the cock in her.

Bersi laughed, panting with each thrust as it sent more ripples of pleasure through her. He was growing sloppy, shallow jackrabbit quick presses and then thrusts so deep and hard it felt like he was going to break something inside of her. Another man was in front of her, a Dunmer by the look of his hands, jerking himself to hardness as he watched. He removed the gag, and her tongue lolled out, panting breaths and saliva all that emerged from her. Bersi bucked, once, twice, and groaned, pressing in somehow deeper than ever, and spilled inside her. The wash of sticky warmth made her groan and twitch. The Dunmer took the chance to begin with her mouth, lazily thrusting into her pleasure-slacked mouth. Bersi pulled out with a satisfied sigh. She felt his spend pool and begin to trickle down her bare leg and he used both hands to spread her lips, showing the rest of the square her abused cunt. With a flat hand he gave her ass a smack, and tucked himself away as he watched her entrance spasm.

“Well, who’s next?”


	3. public enjoyment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains, public gangbang, double penetration, object insertion, vaginal and anal gape, pillory use, and vague mindbreak. 
> 
> This chapter was added 7/18 in between what used to be chapter 2 and 3, as I felt something was missing. Slight alterations to the former and latter chapters were made to reflect this change.

She could not see the hands that first replaced Bersi’s on her hips. The cock in her mouth was long and slender, making her gag each time it slipped into her throat. The person behind her spread her cheeks, showing off her tight asshole, rubbing a seemingly massive thumb almost tenderly against her pink pucker. She heard the cough, and then a spatter of saliva landed squarely on her bottom, and she sobbed in humiliation. A finger rubbed in the wetness, and then pressed insistently at her ass. It seemed huge, and even before it entered her she gasped, the burn as it twisted against her making her gasp. The pressure sent tingling pain up her spine, tears pricking her eyes as, with a twist, her ass relented, letting the fat fingertip pop inside. She shivered as the pad of the digit caressed her inner walls, thrusting with tiny motions, slowly working past the first and second knuckles. Another large finger inched next to it, and a stab of dry pain rushed through her as it breached her as well, her tight asshole spasming around the intrusion. 

The cock in her mouth became more insistent, a hand fisting into her hair, pressing her head down. Each thrust forced her to swallow a mouthful of saliva or let it drool out onto her chin. The fingers twisted and pressed inside her, prodding at the sensitive and tender flesh with vigor. Two became three, an eye-watering stretch, as another glob of spit slicked the way. Two along had felt thicker than a man’s cock, but the third made her clench and spasm in pain as her hole stretched and complained at the violation. The spit did almost nothing to smooth the way, quickly drying to a sticky film, the hot friction almost too much to bear. 

“Don’t break her, Balimund,” a dry voice came from behind her. “Other people want a turn too.” Balimund huffed, but the sound of a bottle uncorking made her heart leap to her throat. Anything to let her make it through this.

With a chuckle, two, maybe three measly drops landed on her asshole, warm and slick. His fingers swirled it around her hole, the abused skin there sore and tight. It wasn’t enough. Not nearly. His fingers pulled out, and the hot head of a cock pressed against her ass. It was huge, much bigger than even the three fingers, and Cassia wriggled weakly in protest. Hands encircled her waist, and the man thrust forward. She felt her hole be forced open, the blunt head pulling at her nearly-dry skin, and she could not contain the guttural wail that escaped her as he slid in, pain washing over her. The Dumner at her head sighed in pleasure at her sound of misery, and came, bottoming out so he spilled directly down her throat. It almost distracted her from the intolerable insertion creeping into her, but Balimund bucked his hips, hammering more of himself in, and her back arched at the hot friction. Her mouth was left unoccupied as the Dunmer left, not bothering to gag her again. Another brutal thrust made her moan, she was full, so full, ass stretched as nothing had ever before. 

“You like that, little whore?” He thrust one more time, and his hips met hers, bottoming out. She wailed at the press of him, tears flowing freely. 

He drew out, the dry scrape of him making her teeth chatter, and snapped forward again. Each thrust drew out a moan of pain, until a small flame of pleasure, either from the complete fullness, or just because some part of her mind had broken, began to burn in her belly. At a particularly deep thrust, she moaned, a full-throated noise of pleasure and pain, and he paused. “Grelka, untie her feet. I want to try something.” He pulled out with a grunt, thumbs spreading her swollen ass. A warm palmful of oil was pressed to her inflamed ass, massaged in with quick, impatient jerks, but it felt like salvation. Her legs were unbound, but even as she tried to put weight on them her knees buckled, weak and trembling. Before she could fall she was lifted, the blacksmith's arms wrapped around her waist through her own bound hands, cock pressed to the cleft of her ass. The town square had their eyes on her, some had filtered back to their own business, re-organizing wares or whispering to each other, but her defilement had become the center of attention. 

“Madesi, want her cunt?” The argonian jeweler had been leaned up against the wall, watching with lidded eyes, and his face split into a sharp-toothed grin, advancing. As he readied himself, Balimund re-aligned himself, lowering her down so the head of him just kissed her ass. Madesi murmured his readiness, and Balimund released her, dropping her down on his oil-slicked cock. Cassia screamed as she was split open by the blacksmith again, body jerking. He held still, breathing heavily with restraint, as Madesi stepped forward, dark green cock almost glittering in the light. He hissed as he pressed against her, hot cunt greedily sucking him up, cool hands squeezing at her thighs. With a thrust he knocked against her core, sending a shiver of painful pleasure, and Balimund snapped his hips forward, and she wailed.

  
They speared into her, cocks hammering into her until her eyes unfocused. The scales of Madesi’s member rubbed every sensitive spot she had, Balimund filling her to the point of pain, and she was lost. The air was filled with grunts and groans, the wet slapping of bodies. The spend already inside her leaking out onto the ground, fucked out my Madesi’s thin, firm cock. Madesi’s fingers found her clit, rubbing and flicking at it as his mouth pressed hotly against her breast, and she came with a shout, spasming against the lengths inside of her. Her breasts bounced obscenely as she was jostled and rocked, another mouth from the crowd lapping against a peaked nipple. Even as the twin cocks inside her made her see stars, drawing another painful orgasm from her, more hands pressed against her, lifting her feet to be caressed, tugging at her long hair, nipping at her stomach. It was too much, utterly too much. Madesi groaned, and she felt him pulse inside her, spilling into her. His thumb continued to abuse her clit, and as Balimund continued to slam into her until her breath caught, she came, clenching around the Argonian as he drew out. Another cock almost chased him out, pushing in to the hilt, spend and her own wetness leaking out of her. 

  
Cassia could barely pay attention to what happened after that. Eventually, Balimund came, a heavy load settling into her gut, and another man took his place. She was awash with seed, cocks pressed to her side and into her hair and against her thighs. The cocks were seemingly endless, and if both holes were not filled with them, there were eager fingers pressing into her instead. Her holes were sloppy and dripping with cum, at one point even a whole fist found its way into her cunt, fingers pressing against the cock hammering into her ass through her flesh.   
She briefly returned to herself as the position changed. Someone lifted her, hands sliding for purchase on her wet skin. Hands groped at her gaping bottom as she was carried to a stall, too exhausted to protest. Her eyes could barely focus, almost brainless from the pleasure of her ordeal, but the sight in front of her managed to produce some small instinctive reaction of fear. The stocks. She moaned as a sticky glob of seed dripped down her leg, turning her eyes away. 

  
With a none-too gentle jolt, she was set down, cool stone a balm to her hot skin. Multiple hands lifted her up, locking her neck and arms into the wooden stand, legs strapped down for easy access. Her relatively unused mouth was in high demand, even as her mind drifted. Her holes leaked constantly, cocks and mouths and arms prodding and pushing at her. At some point, someone had the brilliant idea of putting other things inside her to try and keep the mess at a minimum. An ale bottle, a tomato, the handle of one of Balimund’s hammers, they and many others were shoved in and out of her. The tomato burst at an unfortunate squeeze, and she sobbed as the juicy red flesh sat inside of her ass, sour juice trickling down her thigh. The ale bottle was eventually emptied in her ass as well, shaken well to froth merrily as it chased the lumps of tomato out onto the ground. A bucket of water was thrown on her every so often, to try and keep her looking presentable, but it didn’t do much to help. Bersi, grinning bastard, enjoyed pouring it onto her face as she spluttered, choking down mouthfuls until she almost vomited, shivering and ashamed. 

  
With tired eyes, she watched the sky, faintly remembering a promise that she would be taken elsewhere later, but a fresh cock in her mouth chased away any thoughts of that.


	4. clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Object insertion, vaginal gape, pseudo-enemas (healing potion in body cavity), and more non-con bondage.

Cassia was barely conscious for the rest of her stay in the square. Every man and woman who wandered in and out of that put their hands on her in some way, eventually being led away from the pillory and set down in various positions, from Grelka having her kneel below and suck at her folds while she bartered with a customer, to being tied up to the railing of the waterway, not letting her see who was hammering into her abused hole. Cassia’s arms had been retied a few times in different positions, her legs had long stopped having enough energy to protest. The morning and early afternoon passed like molasses, her mind drifting in a haze of pleasure, pain, and exhaustion. Currently she kneeled in front of Marise’s food stand, arms tied above her head to the cart laden with vegetables and meat. Her jaw ached around a turnip, long green stem wet with her drool. Her puffy cunt was stuffed with a thick, pointed beetroot, the tip burrowing deep inside her, rubbing against a sensitive spot every time she so much as squirmed. The vendor had coerced an incredibly long, thin carrot into her ass, and then a potato as large a fist to keep her plugged up. She had come so many times her entire cunt hurt. 

Her long hair was matted with sweat and spend, her face crusted with a mixture of the same. Her shift had been discarded entirely, her tits twisted and slapped to the point of being red and swollen. Some had been almost kind, Madesi had treated her relatively well, even as he forced another sobbing orgasm from her his touch remained soft, but he had grown bored, more content to watch. With tear-gummed eyes she watched the sun crawl across the sky, until a small contingent of guards began to filter out of the keep, beelining towards her. Cassia was too lost in her own head to register what was happening, but the guards obviously enjoyed the sight of her, naked, bound, and stuffed full. They idly chatted with Marise, one fondling her tits, another enjoying grasping the tuber in her mouth and thrusting it in and out. A curious hand send the potato rolling, the carrot sliding out soon after, a steady stream of spend leaking out from between her thighs. The commander, it seemed, batted their hands away and undid her bindings, saying something like ‘wait till we get her back to the dungeons’. An appreciative chuckle went through the group, hands trying to pull her to her feet, but her legs collapsed under her. The commander sighed, and with one muscled arm, hoisted her up over her shoulder. The turnip fell out in the jostle, leaving her mouth wide, tongue lolling, but the beetroot stayed, even as the guards lightly tugged at its leafy base, pulling it almost out and then shoving it back it, and smacked her gaping ass. 

She gained a few wolf-whistles as she was carted through the square and across the bridge to the keep, but most had gotten their fill, and returned to business. Her insides felt bloated and swollen with spend, and she was desperately thirsty, even though it was no more than a distant thought. With each step she could feel the solid weight in her cunt move down, and she clenched, desperate to try and keep it inside. Being plugged up was awful and humiliating, but the idea of everyone being able to stare into her was worse. As the group made it up the stairs, the door to the great hall opened, and a well-dressed man exited.

“Harrald, out of the way. Transporting a prisoner.” The young man took one look at her, flung over the guardswoman’s shoulder, vegetable keeping her plugged up, and laughed.

“Is this what my mother spends her taxes on?” He swayed closer, obviously tipsy, clasping Cassia’s hips as he spread her cheeks, staring at her stretched hole. He gave the edge of her a cruel flick, and she spasmed, losing her concentration on keeping the vegetable inside. With a miserable little squelch, the beet slid out, leaving her cunt gaping and red. A slow trickle of seed immediately began to slide down her thighs, and she made an animal noise of misery. Harrald grimaced and wiped his fingers on her hair. “Maybe once you get her cleaned up, I’ll come visit.” He stumbled off, then, letting the guards pass. One kicked the beet off of the path, letting it bounce down the stairs like a severed lump of flesh. She closed her eyes then, too tired and dry to cry.

She drifted in and out of consciousness as they entered the jail, feeling probing fingers darting in and out of her unclosing holes, but not having any fight left to protest. Finally, she was laid down, almost gently, on a rug, warmed by a nearby fire that crackled cheerfully. Mindlessly Cassia curled in on herself, savoring the warmth on her filthy skin. A light tap of a boot to the base of her spine brought her back to herself.

“Now, as nice as it is seeing you all dirty and pitiful, it’s time to clean you up some.” The commander stood above her, helmet discarded, showing a plain Nord woman with wicked eyes, holding a gag, of sorts. “Don’t fight me on this.” The gag buckled behind her head, with a hollow core pressing down on her tongue. “Get her on the bench.” A pair of guards hauled her up to a small wooden bench with straps, her neck and hands held down parallel to each other, belly left to hang unsupported, and her hips elevated over a curved mound. Her puffy holes were all on display, and one of the men idly put four fingers inside her ass, just feeling around.

“Do you think Wylandriah’s stuff will be able to get her all tight again?” He twisted his hand and nearly fit his thumb in without much effort before the commander approached, holding a satchel of bottles and vials.

“I’ve seen worse than this, and it always gets them tight as a virgin again.” She set the satchel down on a nearby table and turned her eyes to Cassia. “This is going to feel awful. But it’s for your own good.” She smirked. “If we couldn’t make a whore like you good as new again, you’d be headed for the chopping block!”

Cassia sobbed, trembling in her restraints, as a fresh oil-slicked palm prodded at her ass. She was so tired, she couldn't take any more “We need to make sure your ass hasn't been ruined forever, otherwise for the debt you’ve accrued, it might be a few years before we let you go!” The intrusion burned, quickly noticing that the oil was not the sort of inert, cooking kind she was used to. It tingled slightly, leaving her warm even when the fingers retreated, slicking up with more oil. She moaned as a whole fist twisted against her hole, popping in with a wet squelch, but instead of discomfort all she could feel was a hot wash of pleasure with each thrust. Something about the smooth glide made her body quake. A groan pulled itself from her as she shuddered, and the hand retreated, trailing oil and spend in a thin string. The guards snickered, watching her brow crease in pleasure, and spit begin to drip from her open mouth. 

“Now, I need you to listen, because this can either be very nice, or very difficult for you.” The commander crouched down in front of her, holding two large vials filled with murky liquids. “These are healing potions. These are going to go inside of you, and you need to hold them in as long as you can. It’s going to clean and tighten you up. If you can hold it for an hour, then we’ll get you some food and a nice cot. If you can’t, we’re going to need to do it again, and I’ve heard that trying it multiple times can lead to some, well, interesting side effects.” Cassia swallowed, feeling ill at the prospect, but nodded. The commander smiled, and went to work.

The cool head of one vial slid into her cunt without effort, the base of it almost sliding in too before coming to rest snugly at her entrance. The liquid was cool and tingled as it pooled inside of her. It felt thick and heavy as a fist, and she was soon squirming in discomfort. The commander watched with a keen eye, before beginning to pull the bottle out, letting the last drops escape. Cassia could feel the liquid lap at the hot, wide entrance of her, and she knew that if she moved even an inch, it would spill out. The tingling grew stronger, the same pins-and-needles feeling as if her foot had fallen asleep, but inside, and everywhere. She could feel her muscles quiver and twitch involuntarily, but was sure she could bear it, until the second vial was pressed to her tight asshole. This one felt infinitely larger, even though anyone watching could clearly see it was nearly the same size, but as the same potion poured into her guts it was so much worse. It felt wrong, so wrong, as the thick tingling mixture descended into her, her ass spasming madly around the glass. She sobbed almost hysterically as it began to tingle the same way, almost painfully in her sensitive passage. A sharp cramp stabbed through her, and she jolted as best she could, a small amount of the mixture in her cunt sloshing out.

“Now, now. Do that again and we’ll have to start over.” The commander's voice was firm, and Cassia tried to clamp down on her panic, just quivering in place as she tried to bear the pain. The vial was quickly removed, and another inserted, as more and more of the solution was poured into her. She could feel the stretch as her guts were slowly filled up, and as this vial poured the commander reached around to fondle her unsupported stomach. 

“Disappointing. Usually, they start to swell up by now.” She gestured for the other guards to come over to prod and poke at her midsection. Cassia shook her head as best as she good, eyes rolling in panic as the second vial was removed, and another one was slipped in. Desperately she tried to push out, but all she succeeded in was letting a tiny trickle of the mixture free from her cunt, and stopped abruptly, sobbing in misery. The mixture in her guts kept pouring, and she fought the urge to vomit as pressure continued to build inside of her. It felt like she was being filled with lead. “There we go, see?” The commander’s hand was firm right under her belly button, and Cassia almost shrieked as she pushed in on the definite small swell there. It was barely noticeable to someone who wasn’t paying attention, but it was there, a small distension of her guts. Unbeknownst to the panicking thief, her ordeal was far from over. One of the guards got permission to shut her up by sticking his cock in her mouth, even though she was too tired and scared to do anything more than mewl in panic. The third vial was removed, and a fourth, then fifth, then sixth was let to empty inside of her. At the fourth, she was constantly moaning as cramps continued to assail her, struggling weakly, the commander keeping a careful watch on her slowly expanding stomach. At the fifth, she was grunting like an animal, the inhuman swell in her guts and tingling pleasure-pain sending shocks and tremors through her entire body. At the sixth, she was almost silent, panting as if she was running, the stretch in her ass and cunt and belly too much to bear. 

The commander couldn’t keep her hands off of Cassia’s swollen stomach, a perverse glee in her eyes. Every time she pressed into the supple flesh the panic in the thief’s eyes brought her so much joy she could hardly stand it. Cassia could hardly stand it either. Her entire world had been reduced to the horrible, horrific stretch of her guts, and with each press she was sure it was over. She was going to pop and die, spilling all over the floor, more potion than woman. As the last vial was withdrawn, the commander thumbed the swollen hole. It still closed, mostly, but it was puffy and pink, and she could feel the tingling sizzle of the potion even just from brushing at her rim. Her cunt was coming along nicely, the mixture cooling her inflamed skin, encouraging the muscles to return from their damaged state, already almost back to its original size. It really was a potion designed for healing, and did a good job of it too, but if the commander wanted to have a little fun with parameters, what was the harm? Leaning down, she patted the girl’s cheek, even as the guard in her mouth wiped seed off her lips, tucking himself away.

“Now, we’re going to leave you until you’re nice and clean. Someone will be in to watch you soon but make no mistake, if I come back to any more of that spilled out of you, we’re just going to have to do all this again.” Cassia didn’t do anything more than twitch and moan in response, but the commander took it as her understanding. It wasn’t like she could do anything about it.


	5. torment and trickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: enema play, noncon bondage, object insertion, torture, sex toys, overstimulation and forced orgasms.
> 
> The torture tag refers to sexual punishment via a challenge that is unwinnable in the victims favor, as well as extreme enema retention.

It seemed like an eternity before her watcher entered the room. Dimly conscious as she was, the boom of the door jolted her from her hazed state, and she sobbed as a long drip of the leaden-mixture oozed out of her. The man entered, setting a bag that thumped like it was full of rocks down next to the discarded vials on the nearby table. Heavy steps approached from behind her, and warm, massive hands gripped her cheeks, spreading and pulling her holes. _Please, stop, please,_ she tried to babble out, but the gag in her mouth prevented any real words. A low chuckle came from the figure, who continued to gently torment her backside.

“Filled you up full, huh? Val always does like pretty ones like you.” One finger circled the rim of her ass, swollen and pink, which twitched and winked under the attention. She shuddered as it dipped inside, almost stirring the thick liquid inside of her, sending ripples of tingling pleasure up her spine. Another finger began to explore her cunt, which no longer gaped like a wound, tapping on the almost overflowing puddle inside of her. She sobbed, trying to clench up as she felt another trickle, but her tired muscles did nothing but flutter around the man’s fingers, and he laughed. “Not allowed to spill any, huh?” She shook her head furiously, tears in her eyes. “How about if you do me a favor, I’ll give you something to plug up your pretty holes to keep in all inside?” Normally she would never trust an offer like that, especially from an officer of the law, but the panic that seeped through her at every move had made her desperate and eager, and so she nodded. “I’m going to fuck you, and if you can stop from spilling, I’ll plug you up. If you can’t, I’ll have to punish you, and tell the commander.” Two fingers slowly circled her asshole, dipping inside to pet at her walls. Even just two fingers felt huge, and as she heard the clink of a belt, she instinctively clenched down in fear at the size of him.

He spread her, scissoring his fingers and she could hear the soft scuff of flesh on flesh as he jerked himself to hardness. He removed his fingers, and rested the blunt head of his cock between her cheeks, letting her feel the long length of him. She trembled as the pull of his flesh on hers seemed to never end, until he was lined up with her puffy hole. His massive hands encircled her waist, fingers just pressing in on the sides of her grossly swollen abdomen. Slowly, he began to push, the head of him breaching her aching, inflamed ass. Even just the head seemed mind-bogglingly huge, and the sudden pressure as all the fluid in her rearranged to allow him access made her shriek, belly rippling as her muscles trembled. With an eye-watering pop his head seated himself in her, searingly tight and hot. As he inched forward, she shuddered, and with dismay she felt moisture leak from her aching cunt, mixing with the other spilled liquid on the floor.

“Oh no,” he tutted, barely an inch of him buried inside of her. “Already failed.” Without warning, he pulled out, and the movement made her hips cant up, letting another wash of potion flood from her ass and cunt. _No, sorry, please don’t_ , she sobbed, but he was already moving back to the table. He had known the moment he entered he was going to have fun. “I’m sure it was an accident, but I just cannot let you get away with such disrespect.” His fingers plunged into her cunt, noting how much of her he could feel before the potion met his calloused fingertips. It wasn’t much, but he wasn’t going to let her know that. “I’m going to have to top you up again.” The cold glass of a fresh vial pressed against her and she wailed as it poured in, bloating even more than before. With a hard push, he shoved the entire vial into her cunt, and she clenched around it, hole not able to entirely close, winking over the smooth green glass. “If you drop that on the floor I will be very, very, displeased.” Another vial was pressed to her ass and she shivered as her guts reluctantly accepted the contents. One of his hands smoothed her huge, taut stomach, not pressing in, but offering the threat of it. Sweat rolled down her forehead at the slight pressure. When that vial emptied, he assumed his position again. “Try not to fail again.”

Her ass accepted the head of his cock with less protest, small drips of the tingling liquid making her more pliant, but this time his hands were not anchored on her hips, but fully grasping the swell of her stomach. As he began to push in, each movement making tears of pain and pleasure run down Cassia’s face, he pulled—hard— on her stomach. With an awful squelch, a great gush of potion rushed from her ass, running down her thighs and puddling on the ground. She wailed, almost more of a scream than any other noise, but was able to keep the bottle seated in her cunt. The man sighed, and then slammed his hips to hers. She wasn’t sure what was worse, the huge, horrific length of him, the root splitting her so wide she thought she might die, or the incredible pressure as she felt the liquid inside her physically move further in, making room for him. She dry heaved, almost vomiting at the horrible sensation. This time, however, he did not pull out, just kept slamming into her, inching all that she carried in her guts deeper and deeper inside. One of his hands found his way to her clit, and he began rubbing at it, making her howl.

Each thrust made her contract down, hard, at the bottle in her cunt, desperate to at least keep that inside. The cock in her ass burned like a brand, but with each grate of pain came a wash of awful pleasure. He caressed and pinched and squeezed at her clit, and with a cry, she came, the muscles of her cunt spasming, and the bottle began to inch out of her. She babbled, trying to tell the man to stop, to wait, but his fingers did not stop, nor did his awful, massive cock, and with another wail she climaxed again, and the bottle shattered on the floor. Liquid gushed from her cunt, each thrust rubbing against the inner wall of her, and the man laughed. She slowly emptied as he continued to thrust. Her ass was on fire. Her cunt was dripping and sore. With two mighty grunts, he seated himself inside her, once, twice, and came. She could feel as the come inside her mixed with the potion and sobbed in shame. “Oh, little whore. You don’t even have something worth crying over yet.” With a satisfied sigh, he pulled out, and she squeezed down as if her life depended on it.

“Now, as nice as that was, you disappointed me. But you seem like a sweet little thing.” A new vial was pressed to her cunt, and Cassia barely even shivered in response, the cool fluid barely registering. As it emptied a second one was pressed in, and the weight of it made her abused insides flutter. “So instead of telling Val about the little slip up you had, I’m going to leave you with some special gifts. It’s a punishment, don’t be mistaken, but your attempt was admirable.” He left the bottle in, pressing it so the green glass was completely swallowed up, rummaging through his bag. “Clench down.” She did, and as the bottle was removed, only a scant few drops escaped, as he pressed something new in. It was cold, smooth, and heavy like steel, tapered at the tip so it sat heavily at her entrance. Through a small hook in the base, he threaded a thin cord, wrapping it around her thighs and tying it off, so it wouldn’t slip out.

“Now, I’m going to have to refill you again, and because you were so naughty this has a little extra mixed in.” The vial he pressed to her tightly-clenched ass felt different, larger, and as it poured into her she wriggled. The tingle of the other potion quickly changed to warmth, and then a low burning. At first it just tormented her tender asshole, but as it sank into her guts, mingling with the other liquid it spread until her entire body felt like it was filled with a slow-burning fire. “Feel that? Just a bit of ginger.” The bottle emptied, and another was pressed. Her guts drank it in greedily but each pour made her stomach cramp horribly, weakly crying out and shaking. Beads of sweat dripped down her sides.

With one hand the man reached around to feel her abdomen and huffed in satisfaction when he felt it completely solid against his palm. No more room left. Satisfied, he pulled the now-empty bottle out. Cassia gasped at the absence, shivering as she tried to keep her recently stretched hole closed. A large thumb granted her relief, popping in to seal her up as the other hand fiddled with something that clinked metallically.

“Now,” the man said, voice barely concealing anticipation. “Be patient, this will take a moment to fill you up.” His thumb was replaced by what felt like a small bead of metal, hardly as big around as her pinky finger. It was cold against her hot hole, quickly becoming slick with the gingered concoction as it slid into her. Immediately after it entered her, came another bead, this one bigger, and before she could even begin to adjust came another, and another and another. The man watched as her abused little asshole sucked up each one of the beads on the slicked wired core until they became too large to slide in, and he had to push them.

She shivered and jumped as they snaked further and further inside of her, coiling around the turn of her gut, tickling her sensitive inner walls. The balls soon turned so large that each one left her gasping in pain as it sucked inside, larger than the man’s cock and so heavy her ass felt like it was going to pull right out of her if her balance shifted even a little. Finally, the last ball, somewhere in the high twenties, rested inside her, a flat wood base nestled firmly between her cheeks. Cassia was sweating profusely, guts so full that they felt solid, burning with hot liquid that made her itch and squirm, pounds of metal stuffing her shut, and unable to move at all.

She cried, then, openly, for she understood that all her years of thieving had led to this place. All her luck had run out.

A touch to her clit made her buck. She had already come twice in less than an hour, and the idea of her tired muscles having to do anything more than lie still made her quiver in exhaustion. Around her hips snaked a thin belt of leather, with straps to keep her thighs open, one pressed down perfectly across her groin. Nestled up against her was some sort of stone, carved smooth, insistently rubbing against her sore clit. With a tap of a finger and a muttered phrase, it leaped to life, and Cassia screamed. 

The carved bit of soulgem rumbled against her folds, making her back arch as much as it could in her bindings. The back of it buzzed against the plug in her cunt, making her sensitive walls twitch in ecstasy. Within moments she was seeing stars, warmth blooming all through her taut belly. Every muscle in her overworked groin spasmed, her cunt around the plug, the ass around the long beaded chain, even her guts around the liquid. She slumped as her climax raced through her, but the vibrations did not stop, just kept going, and before she knew it, she came again, hot electric pleasure arcing up her spine. Her eyes rolled pitifully in her head, as if she could somehow escape if she couldn’t focus on the world around her.

The man stood behind her, openly masturbating as she quaked and moaned. He could almost make out the words she was saying between wails, but he didn’t care what she had to say. He had definitely heard it before. As she came again, he touched the base of the chain in her ass, and the wailing from before erupted tenfold.

Cassia screamed like a woman possessed as the snake in her guts rumbled and sang against her inner walls, each bead cored with a small soul gem. Her distended stomach jiggled, the liquid inside her dancing and rippling like a waterfall. As he jerked himself with one hand he tweaked a nipple, savoring the gasp and sob, and then slapped an open palm to her belly. As she howled in pain and pleasure, he came, spattering on her back. He watched it drip down to the floor as she writhed and drooled. Finally, he held her jaw still, slipping the old gag off, and replacing it with something solid, that immediately muffled her screams. Didn’t want to disturb the court upstairs. She didn’t even seem to notice, her eyes were completely glazed over, drool spilling over her lips, fingers twitching and grasping at nothing.

“Someone will be by to clean up your mess soon. Val will be back in an hour or so. Enjoy yourself.” He gave her belly one final smack, and then he was gone.

Cassia didn’t notice. Her whole world was the vibrations humming through her body, the painful pulsing in her guts, and rumble on her clit. The gem never stopped, never slowed, just buzzed away like a mad bee, wringing out orgasm over agonizing orgasm after another. She screamed and wailed at each one, trying to drag her hips away from the constant, overwhelming touch, but it was no use. Orgasm after orgasm tore through her, and the pleasure soon turned so painful she thought she would pass out. All she could do was twitch madly, fingers and toes and hips, each movement making her belly sway and slosh, each moment wiping her mind of anything but the hurricane of pleasure and pain.

The door closed behind the man, the Commander looking up at him at the game of cards she was playing.

“Sounds like you had a great time. Leave her intact for us later?” She drawled.

“Oh, don’t worry. She is going to be a lot of fun later.”


	6. pulled plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: enema play, noncon bondage, torture, sex toys, overstimulation, multiple penetration, and suspension.
> 
> Either this will get a few more chapters, or I will end this here and create a series with additional scenes as I write them. Any opinion is appreciated.

After enough rounds of cards that she had thoroughly bankrupted most of the guardsmen in the city, Val finally got bored. 

“As profitable as this has been, I have a prisoner to see to.” She stood from the table, wiping her hands. Seeing hunger and questions in her men’s eyes, she sighed. “You’ll get your turn with her. But right now, I’m going to get her cleaned up.” She selected three to come with her, ‘for helping move her,’ she said, but she had other plans.

It was safe to say that Cassia was barely conscious anymore. Her eyes were open, sure! She twitched and moaned and tears leaked down her face, but the constant stimulation, the unrelenting vibration on her clit, the way the plug in her cunt hummed along with it, and the rope of rumbling beads, turning over and over in her swollen, abused guts was too much for her. The burning pressure of the punishing mixture in her guts had become so intense that it seemed like it would never fade, and that she would be stuck like this forever.

So she did not react when the door swung open, and the commander and three men entered.

Val was incredibly pleased with the state of the thief in front of her.  
The girl’s pretty face was contorted in a mask of terrible pleasure and pain, hips pitifully twitching to escape the barrage of vibration. Her belly was incredible, so full and taught it was like she was pregnant with twins, and the way it rippled with the beads inside her made her mouth water. The men behind her were similarly impressed, watching as Cassia whimpered and groaned with transfixed expressions.

“This is how thieves deserve to get treated. Now, it’s time to move on from this to something a little different. The men in the barracks have been waiting all day to get a chance to get their hands on her, and it’s high time we get her cleaned up and ready to serve them.” The men all stared hungrily at the bound girl, and readied themselves for instructions.

Faintly, Cassia was aware of talking around her, of laughter, and warm hands on her face. The gag was slid from her mouth, and her tongue lolled out, a long string of saliva trailing to the floor. Her eyes struggled to focus on what was in front of her, but they burned with tears and her vision was crossed and blurred. She could hardly make words as another awful climax ached its way through her, but she tried.

“Puh-please, st-stop, I can’t take anymore,” she stuttered out, before a warning hand on her belly immediately shut her up.

“You will take exactly what we say you have to.” The commander said, tapping hard on her taut stomach, making Cassia gasp painfully. “This is what you agreed to when you decided to steal from this city, and now the city gets to decide what happens next.” She nodded as she flicked at the girl’s stomach, two of the guards making quick work of her bindings, her legs and arms free to relax. With two taps the vibrations at her clit, and then in her bowels, stopped, and she almost sobbed. The press of the soulgem against her ached like a wound, and the beaded chain was nauseatingly heaving, but it was still better than the torture of moments before.

“Now,” the commander stepped away, pointing to the opposite corner of the room, “you’re going to walk over to the stool.” It was a battered, wooden thing, sat over a small drain in the floor.

Even when her arms and legs were free all she could do was lie still, too weak to stand unassisted. Grabbing her arms, two guards hauled her to her feet. With the sudden change of position, everything inside of her lurched, and she could not suppress the wail as her belly visibly sagged, knees knocking together, trembling from the effort of just remaining upright. The commander watched, unimpressed, leaning against the table, tying several ropes together.

“You can stay there and stand for as long as you want, but the sooner you walk, the sooner you can get emptied out.” Swallowing, Cassia urged her trembling legs to straighten, even as they screamed from disuse. She almost crumpled to the ground with her first step, balance thrown off by her swollen abdomen and weight in her cunt, but she steadied herself, panting. The commander moved swiftly past her, assembling whatever torment was next for her as she watched in barely hidden glee at each painful step. Each step seemed like a mile, and by the time she halfway across the room she was sweating and trembling. She tried to move forward, but her foot just glanced across the floor, swaying. The commander looked bored, at best, and snapped her fingers.

“Alright, she’s had her chance. Let her crawl.” The soldiers at her elbows let go, and she dropped to the floor like a stone. She had barely enough energy left in her to turn as she fell, heavily landing on her hip and side rather than on her belly. Her entire left side erupted with pain as she lay there, winded. A boot to her side jolted her. 

“Cmon, little whore. Move along.” Shakily she pushed herself to her elbows and knees, but to her humiliation, her belly still dragged on the ground. Slowly, she inched forward, tender skin smarting with each press of rough stone. The guard's boots occasionally met with her side or stomach if she stopped. Once, she almost fell, and for a moment her entire weight rested only on her belly, on her distended guts and tender, plugged up insides, and she shrieked as she slapped a palm to the ground, barely catching herself in time. Everything hurt. Panting, she dragged herself to the foot of the stool, curling on her side in exhaustion.  
“Good, now that wasn’t too hard, was it?” Strong arms lifted her, dropping her onto the stool none-too gently. The hard knock of the plug against her inner walls made her gasp, knees pressing together, weakly grasping at her stomach. It was taut as a drum under her palm, skin pink and tender, and even lightly pressing on it sent ripples of discomfort through her. She hung her head in exhaustion before a hand on her chin forced her to look up.

“Alright pet,” The commander took her hands, tying them above her head. Another guard came over, a cruel-looking hook in his hands. Her eyes watered at the idea of it, unsure but frightened at whatever it would be used for. Ignoring her, he slung it over a beam of the ceiling, lowering it to the level of her hands. With a grunt of effort, the woman lifted her until the rope connecting her hands rested over the hook, forcing her to stand to keep the weight off of her arms. Tutting, the commander kicked the stool out from under her. Cassia gasped at the sudden strain, toes just scuffing off of the floor, giving her brief moments of reprieve as she swung. Her arms burned at the weight, belly jiggling obscenely as she swayed, shoulders forced back at an unnatural angle. Immobilized, she cries, the weight in her guts crumbling any sort of resolve she had.

“Now,” the commander pulled the stool towards her, sitting idly on it. “If you want to get all that out of you, you’re going to need to push out of those toys. Or at least make an effort of it.” Cassia whined at the thought. She bore down, just a little, at the plug in her cunt, but her muscles were so worn out they barely even fluttered. The chasm of despair in her chest widened. She squeezed around the huge metal beads in her ass, but her guts were so swollen with fluid that even trying to push the first bead out brought tears to her eyes. 

She hung there, panting, pushing with all her might until she was sure something was going to tear. Her heart leaped as barely, just slightly, the tiniest bit of the bead in her ass moved, her ass spreading. She kept bearing down, her stomach working as she pushed, but she could not keep it up forever. With a sad little whimper, she relaxed, panting, the tiny amount of progress she had made vanishing back up inside. She gulped down air, sweat gathering at her brow, as she tried again, straining until her stomach screamed, but this time the bead moved even more, her cum and potion slicked asshole widening, and when she had to relax, a bit of her progress remained. 

None of the guards or the commander would tell the thief that the mixture in her guts and almost tightened her back up to how she was before her ordeal in the square, making it all but impossible to get her plugs out by force alone, but they liked watching her push. The guards looked with hungry eyes, openly palming themselves as Cassia sobbed and bore down and pushed until her cheeks reddened and her stomach wobbled with strain. Val was almost impressed at the amount of bead that had been able to be coaxed out of her ass but as enjoyable as the show was, she really just wanted to get her hands on her again.

Standing, she tutted, fondling the breast of the panting thief, who twisted away at her touch, losing her concentration at her most recent push.  
“Now, now. This has been quite the disappointing show.” She tweaked a nipple and gave Cassia’s stomach the tiniest press inwards. The girl screamed as the entire largest ball popped out of her, the pressure inside her too great, her tightened asshole red and angry at the effort. “There. Only about twenty more to go.” Reaching down, she cupped the orb in her hand, hot and slick from being inside the thief. “Actually, I’m sorry. That was cheating. You should earn it.” Cassia moaned in despair as, with a firm push, the bead disappeared back inside her.

She sobbed. Val’s finger pushed lightly against the bead, tugging at its string so it slipped out again, then pressing in again. The girl twisted in the air, face a mask of pain. 

“Please get it out, please, I’ll do anything, just take it out.” Val laughed, lowly, taking care to let the bead rest at its widest point before pushing it back in. This time, she removed two, then popped them back in, relishing in the sobs and whimpers that escaped the thief. Cassia squirmed, gasping, mouth trying to get words out. “I can’t take it anymore, please, I’m going to burst.” With a sigh, Val smiled. She pushed both beads back in, rubbing soothingly at her rim.

“Alright.” She looked back at the guards, who recognized their commanders' telltale look of perverse glee. “I think you’ve earned it.” With a mighty tug, she ripped the string of beads free, letting them clatter to the ground.

Cassia saw stars. All at once, the pressure in her guts had a way out, and she howled as a torrent of fluid rushed from her, pouring and pooling onto the floor. She trashed madly in her bindings, completely unaware of her surroundings as the ecstasy of being emptied overtook her, before she felt the hands on her arm, and her beautiful release stopped only moments after it began. She sobbed in confusion but soon wailed as a cock breached into her ass, trembling as it held still, not letting any more of her punishment escape. The commander was almost beside herself with glee, the girl’s stomach only deflated slightly, and motioned for the other guard to join in. The plug in her cunt was pulled free as well, and a gush of the fluid escaped before another cock plugged her back up. Cassia could do no more than wail as she struggled, fucking herself up and down on the cocks spearing her, trying to get free, but all she did was make herself moan in discomfort and pleasure.

“Please,” she sobbed. “Please let it out. I can’t, I can’t—.” Then the third guard’s cock joined the other in her ass, and she screamed, scrabbling at the unwavering bodies around her. With a snap of the hips, the first guard pulled out, letting a small trickle of fluid out, before slamming in. Cassia writhed as the second, then third followed suit, slowly fucking the potion out of her. Once, she fully bucked off of a cock in her ass, a gush of relief spilling from her, before she was slammed down, hands holding her so still that no more than a scant few drops slipped with each thrust. Sobbing, she leaned her head on the shoulder of one of them, briefly going totally limp, frame shaking as she cried. The guards did not let up.   
Val watched with satisfaction as the thief’s torment continued. Every so often one of the guards pressed in on her belly, and a sudden squirt pushed its way from her, but it took until she hung, no struggle left in her, before she was well and truly empty. Globs of cum mingled with the fluid on the floor, drooling out of her as the last of the potion trickled from her tired holes.

She was crying again, but this time with something like a trace of a smile on her lips. 

Val couldn’t wait until the rest of the barracks got their hands on her.


End file.
